Tonight's the Night the World Begins Again
by moonlight's muse
Summary: It just takes one night to change your whole life
1. MidNight Train

**A/N**: So I've been wanting to post this for a while but couldn't think of a good title... I think i have on now... This is a bit A/U. It's a story for the Lante fans out there... I've just started picking up writing again, please let me know what you think!!!

_Just a small town girl, Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_"Don't Stop Believing" -- Journey_

She stepped onto the train. Truth be told it had been a while since she had last been home. And she was nervous.

She was only going back to see Lucky and Elizabeth get married, for the millionth time. And while she was skeptical of their love she knew it meant a lot to Lucky if she were there. Which is why her guilt had gotten the better of her and she had jumped onto a train at 11:20 the night before the wedding.

She pulled her duffle bag into an empty compartment, the only one on the whole train she had noticed, and after getting comfortable, putting her ugg covered feet up onto the seat, she plugged her earphones into her ears.

The soft notes of Clair de Lune, her mother's song filled her ears and her heart hurt. She wished her mother was there to see the wedding, but a flight out of Paris couldn't be found. She wished her mother could have been there, if not for Lucky than for her.

She couldn't help but be cautious and knowing her mother's optimistic heart wouldn't be there for reassurance scared her. She'd always found it hard to believe that love was real. And love even after people had been through so much and hurt so bad? Pretty much impossible. But yet her mother still loved her father, on some level. And Lucky still loved Elizabeth. She just couldn't help feeling there was a flashing neon sign up ahead that said "Beware! Danger!"

The song finished and changed into the new Beyonce song. She sang along, not caring how loud she was. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and her mouth snapped shut. Standing in the half open doorway was a pretty attractive guy.

She could tell he was trying to ask her something and she quickly pulled her headphones catching, "sitting in here?"

She paused not really knowing what he had asked. "What?" she asked obviously confused.

"Is there anyone else sitting in here?" he repeated, his eyes filled with laughter. "All the others are full," he explained.

She recovered, "No one else is here except for me. And I don't mind sharing." She smiled at him, and instantly remembered that she was wearing her "relaxed" clothes. Snuggly fitting her body were a pair of yoga pants and a white, fuzzy sweatshirt. Late fall was her favorite time of year, but she was always freezing.

"Thanks." He said, hauling his duffle bag onto the seat he would be sitting in and propping it against the window. Then swiftly, he swung his body down onto the seat.

She watched him position himself comfortably and she suddenly became aware of all the ways sharing a compartment with him could go wrong. She was more aware of how attractive he actually was.

"I'm Dominic, by the way," he said putting his hand into the isle for her to shake.

"Lulu," she said, meeting him in the middle. She took his hand and her face got hot, realizing just how much she was attracted to him. She quickly pulled away.

"So Lulu, where are you headed to?"

"I'm off to visit family in Port Charles. My brother is getting married tomorrow and I couldn't stay away."

"Ah, so you were guilt-ed into it…" he laughed.

"Pretty much." She chuckled and asked, "What about you?"

"I'm headed to Port Chuck too. I have a job opportunity waiting there for me."

"Oh so you're in the mob then."

He looked up at her alarmed, with a "deer caught in headlights" look upon his face.

She saw his face and started laughing. "Don't worry, " she started, "you're secret's safe with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've grown up around the mob Dominic, my dad is the famous Luke Spencer. My brother Lucky was kidnapped when he was younger and I'm just used to the lifestyle. I don't judge. Plus you could only we working for my uncle Sonny and I've never met a nicer guy, aside from the killing thing."

He looked at me his mouth agape.

"What?" she said, laughing some more. "You're in total shock."

"I've just never met a girl who's okay with the mob."

"I didn't say I was okay with it. But some of my closest friends are in it. I've learned to cope with it. I don't think it's right, but who am I to say? I'm no saint."

"Well Lulu Spencer you are the most interesting girl I've ever met. And to think I could have picked anywhere to sit and I chose in here, with you."

"You're luck I guess." She smiled at him.

"Lucky me." He grinned back.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I know what your thinking and we can't because there is clear windows here Lulu. The fact that you would even suggest that makes me wonder."

She looked to him in shock and couldn't help as she caught his eye and they both burst out in laughter.

"I'm just kidding with you, sort of." He offered. "So what do you want to do? We have at least another hour and a half."

She reached into her bag and pulled a pack of cards. "Cards work for you?"

He eyed her. "Bring it on."

- - -

The train was just about to come to their stop and Lulu and Dominic hadn't stopped laughing the whole hour and a half they had been together.

"Sevens?" she asked hopefully.

"Go fish." He replied with a smile.

She pulled another card out frustrated with herself. "I can't believe you won't play me in poker anymore. It's not my fault you just stick at it!"

"I'm convinced you're a cheat!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

_Next stop Port Charles  
_

"I guess that's our cue to clean up."

"Unfortunately…" he answered her. "So will I be seeing you anytime soon Lulu Spencer?"

"Isn't it more fun to wait and find out? That way we can both be surprised and we don't have to worry about planning anything."

"I guess you're right. If it's meant to be it will be."

"Right." She said as the train came to a stop.

She leaned down to get her bag and he spotted two cards tucked away in her sleeve. When she came back up he said, "So I guess this is goodbye," putting his hand out. She took his hand and was about to respond when he pulled out the cards and said, "I knew it! I'm amazing at poker, and you're a cheat."

She snatched the two cards from him and pushed her body against his, in a movement which he was certain would end with a kiss. But just as soon as she was there she was gone, heading out the door. He stood completely still, intoxicated by her scent and she yelled back to him, "I guess I'll be seeing you," she paused, "or not." And with that she walked off the train and left him standing there, waiting.


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: So I am so sorry for being m.i.a lately. Truth is it's been a really tough few weeks. My brother passed away about 2 weeks ago and i tried getting this out earlier and it just wasn't flowing. I'm actually pretty skeptical of this chapter so please leave me a review if you can. And again I'm so sorry for the wait but i kind of know where i want to go with this one... So it shouldn't be long beofre the next update. Enjoy and leave me a comment! **

**_Chapter 2: Beautiful Disaster_**

Port Charles was just the same as it had been three years ago when she had left. Boston had been a good move for her, especially once Dillon and Georgie had left and she had been the only one left. There was so much she regretted about her choices in the past. She was almost happy to get away from the Quartermaines, who while absolutely amazing, were also very suffocating. No, Boston had been the right move. She left Lucky, Nikolas, even dad, and had gone off to school, hoping to start fresh.

"I don't know how well that worked out," she said to herself. Truth was she hadn't really done much in those three years. She had no career, no relationships, and nothing going for her. She continued on walking along the docks, duffle bag in hand. It was always a favorite hobby of hers, walking along the dock that is. She could taste the ocean's salt, fell the light breeze tickle her face. She closed her eyes and spread her arms wide, letting the feeling completely consume her.

She was startled abruptly by the sound of gunshots. She panicked, a deer caught in headlights. Hearing the footsteps coming closer toward her, she couldn't move her feet.

A hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her down against the back of the dock beside the stairs out of sight. Just as she was about to let out a muffled scream, she recognized the jacketed arms enclosed around her and relaxed.

She moved her head to see Dominic's familiar face. He let go of her mouth and motioned with his finger to his lips. She closed her mouth, already half open to give him a good talking to. She almost ignored his request when she heard the sound of footsteps running toward their direction again. She sunk into his arms and he held her as they waited for the person to walk the opposite way.

She moved her eyes up to see the man directly above them. He was looking out into the water and had his gun in his hand. She could see the sweat dripping off of his brow and see his sooty hands, full with gunpowder residue. She tried to see his face but couldn't get a good glimpse. However she did see the musical note tattooed on his uncovered wrist. She almost let out a gasp but Dominic's arms tightened around her and she kept it in. Finally the man walked away.

They sat there for a while, maybe five minutes, maybe an hour, him just holding her, with tears streaming down her face. Finally he got up, and helped her as well. He could tell she was shaken up and helped her sit on the bench next to them. She pulled him down next to her and snuggled into his warmth.

He sat awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. Finally she let go. She peered into his deep brown eyes and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just a bit shaken up from the shots." She replied, waving her hand around.

"Lulu, I don't have to have known you for long to see something is very wrong here. You didn't just react to the shots, but also to the guy standing above us. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"He clearly scared you. Maybe we should call the police."

"Why would you want to call the police?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why would a mobster call the cops?"

Dominic kept his mouth closed, attempting to figure out what to say back. "I just wouldn't want you to get involved in things."

"I already am involved." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

"That man was Johnny Zacchara, son of Anthony Zacchara."

"How do you know that?"

She let out a long sigh before starting. "Three years ago I left Port Charles to start a new life in Boston. I felt like a huge burden on my family and I also felt like I was being monitored. So I left without letting anyone know. Just packed up and moved. And I was finally happy."

"Why do I feel a but coming on?" Dominic asked.

"The move hadn't just been about my family. I had a guy showing interest in me. We had talked a few times, I'd gotten to know him, and how his brain worked. Then I found out who he was. Johnny Zacchara. I broke it off quick after that and left. He told me the night before, when I told him I was leaving him, that I'd regret it. But I didn't believe him. What could he possibly do to hurt me? So I was in Boston, completely happy. That is I was completely happy until I read that my father had been murdered. Shot dead. And while it didn't say it in the papers I knew exactly who had done it. Johnny Zacchara." She stopped to wipe the tears that had slid down her cheeks, unintentionally.

"Wait, so you broke up with some guy cause you found out he was in the mob, so he just kills your father?"

"Well, my dad had been involved in some business with my Uncle Sonny. And so it was like the perfect cover. Kill the man cause he's Sonny's best friend, and get the added bonus cause he's my old man. Sick isn't it?"

"And after all that, you still don't hate the mob." He asked her, as if she was crazy.

"Not everything's black a white Dominic. There are good guys and bad guys in the mob, just like there are good and bad cops on the streets. Just because you have a badge doesn't define if you are morally good or bad. And my Uncle Sonny? He's good, despite what he does for a living. He's done a better job cleaning up this city than the police department, who are too busy trying to bring him down. That's why innocent people like my dad get killed."

He hugged her then, and when they parted he handed her a tissue and asked, "Are you okay?"

She chuckled aloud and said, "Look at me, I'm crying all over you. I must look like a _disaster."_

_"You're beautiful."_ He said. They fell silent for a while after that.

He sat there for a long time, just looking at her. His intense gaze was fixed on her and she fidgeted under it, moving her gaze to her hands. He moved his hand to the tip of her chin and picked up her gaze.

In those few seconds he wanted nothing more than to place a soft kiss on her lips. But he knew it was neither the time, nor place, and just as quickly as the feeling came, it went.

She was, however, renewed in that moment and gave him a soft, and oh so subtle smile. And when he returned on of his own she moved her hand to touch his. They sat there, holding hands at 2 o'clock in the morning, on her favorite bench on the docks, and already she liked home a lot more than when she left.

Fifteen minutes later he got up quickly. He had this gleam in his eyes, the kind a little kid might have at the thought of going to the toy store. He asked her, "You want to do something? Like now?"

"Right now?" she asked him like he was crazy. "What could we possibly do at 2 o'clock in the morning in Port Charles?"

"Well that's just the adventure of it all, isn't it? What can us two, fun and interesting people find to do on a night like tonight?"

"So basically, you have no idea what you want to do? I don't know Dominic, I have to go to a wedding tomorrow, well actually today."

"Oh come on Lulu, where's your sense of adventure?" he gave her a look.

After going over it in her head, and begging herself to say no she reluctantly replied, "Fine. We'll do something. But only for two hours at most. I have to look like I actually got sleep for tomorrow. Deal?"

He said, "Deal," and we shook on it.

I looked at him. "Okay you have 1 hour and 59 minutes now. What are we going to do?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," he smiled. "Come on, let's walk this way."


	3. I Wanna Know the Truth, Say It To Me

_A/N: Hey all! So this is the newest update of this story. Please leave me a review i'm not really sure about this one. And i also don't know how much longer i'm gonna have this going on. but either way, thanks for the feedback and keep it coming!!! ENJOY!_

_P.S. the song is the truth-- By Good Charlotte :)_

**Chapter 3: I Wanna Know the Truth, If This Is How You Feel, Say It To Me**

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

Dominic was in serious need of a plan. But it seemed like everything he could think of was closed in Port Charles. Then again it was two thirty in the morning. But he wanted to impress Lulu, or at least occupy her time with something fun to do. The last thing he wanted to do was be boring and look stupid in front of her.

They continued going from dock to dock and finally after a while he sort of gave up and gave her a pleading look. She smiled at him, a sly smile that meant so many things to him.

She said, "You know so much about me… What about you? What's your story?"

"There's not much to know." He replied, diverting his eyes out onto the midnight black horizon. "I'm just a guy from Brooklyn looking to make a living for myself."

"The mob is your idea of a living? The type of business where you're not even sure how long you'll be living for? Have you not heard of college?"

He looked at her strangely and replied, "I thought you were okay with the mob."

Her lips shut and they continued walking in silence. He racked his brain for topics to talk about, and not wanting to sound to forward he proposed, "How about a game?"

She raised her eyebrows up and said, "After the fun I'm having I can only wait to see what it'll be next."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it however you want." She retorted back.

"The name of the game is truth," he started, "ever heard of it?"

"I'm guessing it must be a Brooklyn thing," she said smiling.

He laughed, "So the rules are simple. You have to tell the truth for every question you're asked. And if you don't want to answer then you say pass, and if the other person answers the question you ask then they win, and you lose. Simple right?"

"It seems easy enough. But how do you know if the person is lying?"

"You have to trust them not to." He replied easily, as if letting her know he trusted her.

"Fair enough. Since I'm the newbie you can ask me the question first." She went to start walking and he followed.

He thought of a minute then asked, "what's you favorite quality about yourself, and what's your least favorite?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"It's more of a get-to-know-you game then an I-need-to-win game," he explained.

She looked into the water floating next to her and said, "My favorite thing about me is my Spencer' trait."

"What's that mean?"

"Well it's a family trait to be daring and bold and adventurous. So I like that I can always relate to my father that way, even if he's gone now." She paused. "My least favorite thing is that I am so naïve. I trust everyone and always get my heart broken or my hopes crushed. I'm always disappointed cause I'm out there looking for the perfect person, who really doesn't exist. I'm judgmental and I'm also too trusting. That allows me to get stepped all over."

She took a deep breath. "So is it my turn now?"

"Yes take your best shot."

"Um… why join the mob. You seem so much different from them all."

"It's about making a difference, serving a purpose, and right now joining the mob is the best thing I can do to make a difference."

"But I don't understand how."

'That's the thing that will always be just for me. My turn!"

She laughed. "What is your biggest fear?" he asked her somberly.

Her smile was quickly erased from her face. She swallowed and replied, "Ending up alone and finding love."

"Why are you so afraid of love?"

"Can you ask two questions?"

"My question had two parts."

"You definitely made that up."

"Either way, answer," he said with a smile.

She sighed and started, "When my mom and dad first met, my mom was with another guy. But she fell in love with my dad. And my dad raped her." She closed her eyes, feeling the tears coming on.

"You don't have to tell me this. We'll consider that truth enough."

"I need to talk about this. I need to get it out." She gulped down some air and continued. "He raped her. But she loved him anyway. I never understood why either. I found out at a custody hearing a few years back and after that it took a lot to even look at my dad. But my mom, while she was here, convinced me to forgive him, just like she had."

She gulped. "And my brother and his almost wife have been married before. But there was cheating and hurt and pain between the two of them that I don't think could ever be healed. You see I don't think that love doesn't exist. It's just tht after all of the destruction and hurt and pain and suffering, I don't understand how you can put your life in limbo simply on the idea of undying love, especially when ou know love dies all of the time. People get divorced all of the time. I couldn't go through that. I wouldn't make it. So instead I just avoid it at all costs."

She finally breathed a sigh of relief and they stopped walking after awhile staring up at the bright stars.

"So this is a light and easy question but why did they name you Dominic?"

"What? That question is too easy."

"Either way, answer it," she mocked him.

"I'm named after my grandfather Dante Tatone."

"But…"

"Okay so complete honesty right now?"

"Well the game is called 'Truth'."

"My name is Dante Falconeri not Dominic. I lied at first because I'm… well; I'm not in the mob. I'm an undercover cop working to take some big names down."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I couldn't lie to you, not about something like my name. My name is Dante Falconeri and I'm a cop working to take down your uncle Sonny."

"You, but, how? Why him? Why couldn't you take down some other mob kingpin? Someone who actually deserves it!"

"He may be your uncle lulu but he's not the nicest guy, ou said so yourself."

"Yes, but if you spend like 5 minutes with him you'll see he's different than the rest."

"Lulu I don't know what he's like. I man I'm just hear on orders. Basically they told me, take down whomever you possibly can. What am I supposed to do? Not follow orders?"

"Yes! When it comes to Sonny yes. Take down the Zaccharas! The world would actually be a better place because of it!" she exclaimed.

"Listen if I promise to test the waters, to give Sonny a try before doing anything, will you promise not to tell anyone about this. I trust you Lulu and right now I just trusted you with my life."

She looked at him seriously. "I'm not going to tell you how to do your job Dominic – er -- Dante. But I couldn't spill your secret even if I wanted to. There is something that draws me to you, something that makes me want to know more."

He looked at her, a new animalistic instinct in his eyes. "I have one more question."

She didn't protest so he continued an asked, "Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

He looked her dead in the eye, waiting for some acknowledgment of fear, of any sense indecision. She stared right back at him, eyes a little widen and full of anticipation. No words came from her lips in protest as he leaned in close to her mouth. She went almost all the way and just lingered near her for a few paused seconds. He could feel her body moving almost magnetically closer to his and he smiled a small kind of smile to himself and reached for her lips, placing his on top of hers.

She responded back to him almost instantaneously, pushing her lips against his with a little more force and opening her mouth up for his tongue to slip inside hers.

He tasted of chocolate and mint and his cologne was intoxicating her. Her very being was floating on air. They finally pulled away breathlessly and he managed to catch her placing her hand upon her tingling lips. He caught her eye and they shared a soft smile with one another before he took her hand, stood her up, and they continued on with they're game.

---


	4. All the Stars and Boulevards Ain’t Close

Chapter 4: All the Stars and Boulevards Ain't Close Enough To You

"What's your favorite book?" Lulu asked. There game had pretty much progressed into a get to know you better game- an icebreaker of sorts. Although I guess once you've kissed someone—repeatedly—that was icebreaker enough.

"You're gonna think I'm such a guy but Fight Club, I just love it." He smiled.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked her back.

"I'm a huge fan of the Notebook, sappy I know, but totally effective."

"Lulu Spencer you are just a walking contradiction, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean Dominic slash Dante," she retorted with a sly took across her face.

"Well you're deathly afraid of love, I mean you basically avoid it at all costs, yet your favorite movie is the Notebook, a movie all about finding the one that got away."

"The Notebook is not about the one that got away!"

"Well what is it about then Einstein?"

"The Notebook is about how love transcends time and life. It just is."

"This coming from the closet romantic?"

"New question! Favorite food?"

"My mother's famous home-made lasagna. It is by far the best thing I have ever tasted."

"I'll have to try it sometime," she said with a wink. He looked at her sideways and leaned in to capture her lips with his.

They made their way to a bench and sat down. He went in to kiss her again when her cell phone went off, telling her their two hours had ended.

"Okay so I get the final question of the night?" he asked delightfully.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"What is your absolute favorite place in the whole world?" he asked, with serious eyes.

She closed her eyes and thought hard about how to answer. He admired her ceased eyebrow, wrinkled from thought. Finally she opened her eyes and she pulled a smile onto her face. She was caught up in the image of her perfect face.

She said, "My favorite place is the Port Charles' docks at night time, just sitting on a bench and looking at the stars. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"Why is that? He asked her.

"There is something so captivating about the stars. They seem so infinite up there in space. And the docks are dark enough to really see them for what they are, which is beautiful."

He looked at her then and said, "I can think of a few things that are more beautiful."

Her breath hitched and she smiled at him leaning close into him. He mirrored the image and they shared a sweet kiss, followed by a few more passionate ones.

They snuggled for a bit on that bench just admiring her stars. She was snuggled into his side, his arm wrapped around her body and her arms tied loosely at his waist.

He looked at his watch, and seeing the time he sighed. "What?" she asked him.

"I'm just so perfectly happy and I have to bring you home now. Who would have thought that in one day I could meet you and fall for you?"

"If you had asked me I would have said it was very unlikely I could have found you of all people on that train. And the fact that I'm still with you is an accomplishment."

"They say people change Lulu. Maybe tonight, you did. But no matter what you'll never end up alone. You'll always captivate me. And I really am falling for you."

"You're laying it on thick," she said laughing as she got up onto her feet.

"Yeah well I can't help myself if I want a phone number."

"I think I can manage that," she says, putting her hand out from him to grab.

He took the hand with a smile and she pulled him up. He encircled her small frame into a bear hug and she started laughing.

"Who would have thought I'd like you this much," she asked. "I mean you're completely the opposite of what I go for."

"Maybe that's why you like me so much. Because I'm different."

"I guess," she said heading in the direction of Carly's house.

"I'll walk you home," he said. "After all I still need that number."

"I'll do you one better than that. How about you just be my date to my brother's wedding."

"Are you sure? We just met, you barely know me."

"What I know, I like. I'll admit it Dante, I like you, a lot."

He smiled at her, upset that they had finally reached the true end of their night. They were in front of her cousin's house.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Not goodbye," she smiled mischievously, "Just goodnight. Pick me up at 12?"

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight Lulu."

"Goodnight."

She reached up and put her hand onto his face pulling him closer to her. And she placed a kiss on his lips and walked inside.

The night had finally come to an end, and she wasn't sad to see it go, because she knew there would be plenty more of them in the future.


	5. Author's Note

Hey all,

So this is the final update of the story.

My original intention for this was to make it a long chapter fic. But in writing this I realize I need to keep my stories on the shorter side for a while, until I find more time to do my writing justice. And since I don't get much feedback I'm a little discouraged.

I hope you enjoyed this. I am considering writing a follow-up story to this, tell me what you guys think!!!

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
